User blog:Warriorcat1195/Time to Give Credit
Alright, hopefully you've all heard of my fanfictions, the A Merged World Arc, ''and more to come . You may all be thinking it was a solo act, while (I'm not trying to sound selfish) it is mostly me, if it weren't for my friends, most of it wouldn't exist. Generally it's my friend makes a comment or suggestion and I suddenly have a great idea for a plot, but they've helped out with other things. Of course, the internet is a help as well. Read on to find out the secret behind my brilliance. In ''Into the Forest, I was planning to have me being the only Twoleg reincarnation, then I told my friend from school about my story. I was four chapters into writing it, and she asked me if she could be in it, saying she could be Furrypaw's sister. I was intrigued by this idea, but was very hesitant. Then I remembered that I wanted a battle at the end, but I couldn't figure out how to tie it in. Then I realized that this could be my answer. I told her I'd do it, then she asked what her name could be. I remembered a quiz I once took, What is your Warrior name? ''the one I got was Gingerheart, so I suggested that to her. She liked the idea, then later suggested Iceheart. I was also hesitant about this, saying that it sounded like a frozen heart of hate, but she still like the name Iceheart. A few days before I got to writing the part where Furrypaw's sister is introduced when visiting Silky, I emailed her mom (since she doesn't have an email or a phone) asking her to ask her daughter if she wanted Iceheart or Gingerheart. I never actually got a response so I just took Gingerheart because it was cuter. Later in church I told her "I want you to mate with Bramblethorn and have kits. What do you want their names, looks, and mentors to be?" Admittedly I came up with most of it, but I checked it in with her and she made suggestions and tweaks to the ideas. Then Squirreltail, a ginger tom with a white belly and paws, mentored by Sorrelstripe, and Icewing, a pure white she-cat mentored by Thornclaw and would eventually break her leg, was born. While I was writing the allegiances to ''Forbidden Love, ''I realized there already was an Icewing, so switched it to Icepelt. I actually suggested Icewing to her to make up for not naming her character Iceheart. She came up with Icepelt breaking her leg, and I'm sure you're thinking "Where did that come in?" The answer is it hasn't--''yet. ''I'm planning on doing it in ''A Forgotten Land, so just sit tight. Then comes Foxfoot. His entire character was an afterthought. I had originally planned on having two kits, Rockfall and Mistypelt, then my friend FlameFoxStar comes up to me in school and I tell him about my fanfics. He asks me to make him a character. I said I'd think about it, and one day he gave me an envelope. Inside was a folded piece of paper. One one side were the names Foxkit-->Foxpaw-->Foxfoot-->Foxstar--> (FlameFoxStar) and Aquakit-->Aquapaw-->Aquapool-->Aquastar (Warriorcat). Of course it didn't actually say Warriorcat and FlameFoxStar, it said our names, but I'm not going to post those. On the other side it said Flamekit-->Flamepaw-->Flamepelt-->Flamestar (FlameFoxStar) and I don't even remember what mine was, but I think it was Icekit Icepaw and Icestar. I don't remember what my warrior name was XD. Anyway I finally decided to add him in, and I liked the name Foxfoot, so I did that. I told him I'd make him my son, and he asked who his mate would be. I said the first she-cat his age I could think of, and out comes Sunstripe. At this point her name was still Sunkit, but I'd already planned her name. Actually, I forgot about Sunstripe. I was playing an online came called Toontown, and I came across someone, her avatar was a yellow cat named Sunstripe, and I asked her "Do you read Warriors?" She said she loved it. I told her I loved her name, and asked if it was a canon name (since at this point I think I was on Power of Three) and she replied it was a fanfiction name. I asked her permission if I could use her name in my fanfic, and she said I could, so that's where Sunstripe came from. Anyway, back to Foxfoot. One day in gym class I told him, "I'm going to make you leader, but that means you have to be deputy, and you need an apprentice. Who is your apprentice going to be?" He replied Wolffang. I asked who that was, and he replied it was his son. I said I could make this happen. On another day, he asked for a second kit, Stripefur, and for Wolffang to be named Wolfnose instead. (Spoiler alert there's Wolfkit and Stripekit's warrior names). I told him I'd make it happen. A few weeks later, he came up to me and asked for a third kit, and for it to die. Real-life Gingerheart and I still call him a heartless soul for this, but I did as he suggested, and created and killed Leafkit. Now here comes the interesting part. While I was on the last chapter of Forbidden Love, I texted FlameFoxStar, saying I needed a plot for the next book. He replied, "I can't give you a plot, but I can give you a prophecy. There will rise four, four who can destroy the Clans." In the following five seconds, the plots of ''The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, ''and ''Rise of the Shadows ''were born. The titles weren't, however. ''Revenge of the Darkness ''was a title that FlameFoxStar came up with, not me. And ''Warriors of Suffering ''was a book title generator! XD The last part that came from a human: One day I was sitting in the hallway, and I was staring at my cat, Misty. I went to call her name, and I almost said Mistypool. I'd never heard the name in my life, but it almost came out. My only theory is that her name is Misty and her looks are identical to those of Leafpool's. I texted FlameFoxStar, saying how I just randomly came up with a cool name, and he suggested I name Mistypaw Mistypool. He even drew a picture of Foxfoot and off to the side it said: ''Family: Mother: Furrypelt Father: Firepelt Brother: Rockfall Sister: MIstypool. ''The Mistypool part was what caught my eye. I did like the name Mistypool, and so did FlameFoxStar, but I still thought Mistypelt was a better name. This is where Stealthfire star came in. I talked to her about this, and she helped me decide that Mistypelt truly was the best choice for her character. Oh, one more thing, Flowerblossom: I was debating between Flowerpetal and Flowerblossom for her warrior name, and Mom said Flowerblossom was cuter, so that's how I came up with that. And Snowkit and Mudkit, I had their full names planned out long in advance, and I knew one of them would be Kestrelflight's apprentice, but I wasn't sure which one. Mom said that Snowfall sounded more like a medicine cat's name. It's impressive she could make these decisions without even reading the series. She says she doesn't want to, though, because every time I talk to her about it a cat dies. While it does happen an awful lot, it's still a good series. Then there's Deerpaw and Robinpaw. I got the prefix from a Warrior cat name generator. I came up with their future warrior suffix on my own, though. It's not like the generator is very good. I actually have a picture of a circumstance where it gave me the name Fernfern. Not kidding. Look: So, long story short, none of my fanfics would be possible without you guys! Thank you all so much those who have helped out!